


Temptation

by bottom_minho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Coming Untouched, Crying, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, M/M, Minho Talks in the Third Person and it's Kind of Cringey but I Like it, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sir Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Title Kink, getting caught, minho is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottom_minho/pseuds/bottom_minho
Summary: Minho knew it would happen.He knew what he was doing when he left the door ajar. He knew what he was doing when he slowly slid his shirt off, revealing his soft yet toned back to the man standing outside of his room. He could sense his presence - sense the hungry eyes on him, watching, waiting for an opportune time to enter.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Manager, Bang Chan/Manager, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Manager
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished my first fic :] i worked really hard on it so i hope everyone likes it!

Minho knew it would happen.

He knew what he was doing when he left the door ajar. He knew what he was doing when he slowly slid his shirt off, revealing his soft yet toned back to the man standing outside of his room. He could sense his presence - sense the hungry eyes on him, watching, waiting for an opportune time to enter. 

Minho never forgot a schedule. He was aware that his manager would come to retrieve him when he didn’t join the rest of the members on time, and he was also aware that no one could resist him - no, not while he was putting on a show like this, shimmying out of his pants with a teasing wiggle of his hips. 

He never wore underwear, but for this special occasion, he’d settled on a baby pink pair of lace panties that barely covered the expanse of his ass. He’d bought them with his manager in mind, touching himself to the thought of his strong hands ripping them off of him as he purchased multiple sets of cute lingerie. His manager had already seen him in a pair before - he’d walked in on him changing and Minho pretended to be flustered, covering himself with his hands and begging for the manager to forget what he’d seen - but nothing came from it.

This time would be different; Minho would make sure of it. He’d act like he had no idea the manager was watching, and he’d slide his underwear to one side before touching his hole with a lubed up finger. He’d insert his finger slowly, with a soft but audible moan, and the manager wouldn’t be able to resist entering the room and fucking him.

That was the plan, anyways. 

Minho tossed his pants to the side and bent over his bed, giving his manager a direct view of his ass, and he pulled his underwear to the right to reveal his pink hole as planned. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, making sure every finger was covered thoroughly before slicking up his hole.

He didn’t even have to fake the moan that left his mouth as his index finger entered him. Minho was  _ tight;  _ it had been weeks since he’d last fucked himself. He wanted to wait until the perfect opportunity arose, and here it was, open for the taking. The schedule was a cooking vlive that he could definitely afford to skip out on, and he was positive that the manager’s presence wouldn’t be missed either. The rest would just start without them.

Even Minho was impressed by how tight he was. Despite both his fingers and hole being completely slicked up with lube, it was still difficult to move his finger in and out. He wasn’t sure how he was going to slip in a second finger, much less take his manager’s cock, but he always enjoyed a good challenge. 

“Ah,” Minho moaned a bit louder than he usually would, his voice rising to a higher pitch as well, “Hyung, you feel so good~” Minho imagined the finger was his manager’s, although his fingers would be longer and thicker. They’d compared hand sizes once and Minho nearly came in his pants upon discovering his manager’s hands made his look miniscule. 

“Minho,” a stern voice called out. Minho turned around quickly and let out a gasp as if surprised to see someone at the door. “What are you doing? We have a schedule.”

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Minho moaned again, desperation present in his voice as he fucked himself on his finger, “I think we should sit this one out, don’t you?”

“And why would we do that?” his manager shut the door behind him, walking towards him with a confidence that outmatched Minho’s own. 

“B-because,” Minho found himself stuttering as the manager got closer. He’d never seen him look this  _ intimidating  _ before, and Minho wondered if he’d legitimately made him angry. Perhaps he’d read all the signs wrong, all the small touches and smiles and soft exchanges, all the times that his manager had rubbed his back or fed him food or given him a piggyback ride. He’d thought he was special, that he was treated differently than the other members, that he had him wrapped around his fingers.

Had he been wrong?

“Minho, stand up and get dressed. We’ve got to go,” his manager ordered firmly.

“No,” Minho replied like a brat. It was a risky decision, but he hoped his instincts were right and it would pay off.

“ _ Minho _ , I’m giving you one last chance. Get up.”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Get up or else.”

“Or else what?” Minho quirked an eyebrow at him challengingly, daring him to do something.

That seemed to stump him. Minho watched the array of emotions that flew across his face as he appeared to contemplate his next move. “...Or else I’ll make you regret it,” he said finally, his expression now unreadable.

“I don’t think I’ll regret anything at all,” Minho blinked up at him innocently as he inserted a second finger into himself. “Manager-hyung, don’t you want to touch me?”

“I… we can’t do this, Minho. You should know better.”

“Minho doesn’t know anything, ”he pouted pathetically. “Minho’s just a dumb baby who needs his hyung-ie’s help.”

Talking in the third person must have broken something in him, because suddenly his manager was positioned behind him, his large hands gripping him by the hips. “Is this what you want?” he slapped his ass harshly, likely leaving a red handprint. “You want me to touch you? Fine, I’ll fucking touch you.”

Minho buried his face into the sheets and stuck his ass out further. He had never heard him curse before; Minho must have  _ really _ set him off. “Please,” he cried out as his ass was spanked again and again, the loud smacks echoing across the room along with Minho’s moans and the manager’s heavy breathing. 

“Take your fingers out,” his manager commanded suddenly.

“Why don’t you make me?” Minho’s voice had a teasing lilt to it. 

His manager spanked him once again - so hard that it would surely leave a long-lasting bruise - then forcibly removed Minho’s hand away from his ass. Minho whined at the loss, although he couldn’t complain too much because his fingers were soon replaced by his manager’s teasing hands.

Minho held his breath as his manager softly stroked his rim with one finger, the other hand being used to roughly grope his ass cheeks. He felt so sensitive to every touch; each one sent waves of arousal all throughout his body, and he felt like he could cum just from the feeling of his cock against the bedsheets combined with his manager’s light touch. 

“More,” Minho whimpered, shaking his ass in a pathetic attempt to get his manager’s fingers inside of him. 

“More?” his manager scoffed. “Is that how you ask me for something you want?”

“More, manager-hyung, please,” Minho corrected himself. “Please give me more.”

“What a good little slut,” his manager spanked him again, right below his ass where it hurts him the most. When Minho moaned loudly, his manager yanked him back by the hair and covered his mouth with his hand. “Keep your mouth shut. The others are already probably wondering where we are. They’re just outside, remember? What if they hear you moaning like a whore? You don’t want to give them a reason to look for us, do you?”

Minho shook his head frantically. He knew his manager would be the one to get in trouble if they were to get caught. Even though it was all Minho’s plan, the position they were in looked awfully incriminating and would definitely get him fired, and that was the last thing that Minho wanted to come out of this.

“Good,” his manager released his grip on his hair and slapped his hip lightly before locating the bottle of lube Minho had tossed to the side earlier. Minho heard the familiar sound of the bottle clicking open and gulped, knowing what was about to happen. 

“Hyung, will you please fuck me?” Minho turned around and blinked at him innocently, his eyelashes fluttering in a way that undoubtedly made him look irresistible. 

“ _ No, _ ” the man behind him replied firmly. 

“N-no?” Minho’s mouth fell open. He’d never been told no before.

“No,” he repeated. Minho laid there flabbergasted, unable to believe the answer he’d just been given. Why didn’t he want him?

“Please?” Minho asked again. The manager just shook his head at him as he spread lube across his fingers and slowly brought them to Minho’s hole, rubbing small circles around the rim. While it felt nice, it wasn’t nearly enough for Minho. He was getting desperate. “Why not? Minho just wants his favorite hyung-ie to fuck him,” he pouted.

The third person talk proved to be effective yet again; his manager hissed before taking one finger and inserting it into his hole. Minho moaned without thinking about it, causing the manager to halt his motions.

“These are getting in the way,” a loud ripping noise filled the air as his underwear was torn off of his body. “And you’re being too loud again. What should we do with you?” his manager hummed, seeming to think for a moment before taking the torn remains of Minho’s panties and bringing them up to his mouth. “Open up,” he said, shoving them in when Minho obeyed. “Keep them in there, they should help you stay quiet.”

Minho nodded silently, burying his face in the covers again to further muffle his moans. His manager shallowly entered a finger into his hole again, and even that was enough to make him want to scream. He was so painfully turned on that any touch could potentially send him over the edge.

A small squeak managed to escape his mouth as his manager let his finger travel deeper inside of him, feeling around the insides of his walls and eventually pressing into a rough bundle of nerves. His finger merely brushed against his prostate, but it was enough to cause Minho’s entire body to shake and force him to bite down on his bottom lip to avoid letting out any noise.

“Right there?” Minho could practically feel the manager’s smirk as he brushed over the small spot again, only in passing, making sure not to linger for too long. As his manager touched him there again and again, Minho started to tremble, and when he finally allowed his finger to press down hard onto Minho’s prostate, his legs gave out and he collapsed on the bed, putting all of his weight onto his torso. 

“Hyung,” Minho tried to say, but it came out as muffled gibberish. “Manager-hyung, please give me more.” 

“What’s that? I can’t understand you,” his manager laughed and spanked his already sore ass softly with his free hand. Minho loved the way it stung, loved the way his manager hit him so enthusiastically, as if he’d been wanting to do this for so long. 

“Hyung,” Minho tried again, groaning when it still came out incoherent.

“What’s wrong, my little slut?” he thrusted his finger into him one more time before removing it and reaching up to take the panties out of Minho’s mouth. 

“Nothing, it’s just… could you put me over your lap?” Minho loved being bent over, but he loved being bent over someone’s lap even more, especially when they’re the type to love to spank him.

“Sure,” his manager sat down on the side of his bed, patting his lap to beckon him as if he were a pet. Minho quickly stood up and positioned himself over his manager’s lap so his ass was in the air and his hard cock rested against his manager’s thick thighs. “Better?”

“Much better.” Minho didn’t even have to be asked to put his underwear back in his mouth; he just did it on his own like a good toy, silencing the moans that were soon to come.

The familiar click of his bottle of lube opening broke the silence, and then suddenly his hole was dripping wet with mint scented lubricant, and before he could comprehend what was happening, two fingers were inside of him. His manager finger fucked him like that for a while, slowly making motions against his prostate while Minho tried not to scream, then pulled out of him in an instant.

“Hyung?” Minho questioned, turning back to look at his manager’s face, and  _ god _ , the sight was hot. He was looking at him with those hungry eyes he’d imagined earlier, and his fingers were in his mouth, effectively tasting Minho’s ass. His manager just smirked against his fingers then released them from his mouth with a loud popping noise, and then they were against his hole again, teasing his rim. “Hyung…” Minho moaned lowly. 

“Do you want them inside of you again?”

“Yes,” Minho nodded frantically, humping his manager’s thighs as he desperately tried to get them inside of him again, but no matter what he did, his manager just kept teasing him, never fully dipping his fingers inside.

“Beg for them then,” his manager removed the panties from his mouth again with his free hand. 

“I- please, manager-hyung,” his face burned a bright red. He wasn’t used to this. Everyone usually gave him whatever he wanted without question. “Will you please finger me? I want it so bad, want  _ you  _ so bad, I think about this almost every night…”

“Yeah? Tell me about that.”

“I- I just… sometimes I touch myself while thinking about your strong hands all over me, inside of me, controlling me. I-” Minho paused for a second while his manager effortlessly slipped one finger inside of him, “I think about you fucking me from behind. Rough, hard, fast, with one hand on my hip and the other grabbing my hair and pressing my face into the mattress. I think about- ah,” Minho moaned.

His manager had pushed his finger in deeper, feeling the insides of his walls and just barely grazing his prostate. Minho let out a small, disappointed sigh when his manager pulled his finger out nearly all the way, but then he inserted it up until his knuckle and began feeling around again. When he located the spot, it felt so good that Minho found it nearly impossible to finish his sentence properly; he could only mumble incoherently about how he was his good whore and he deserved to get fucked.

Using his left hand, his manager covered Minho’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Enough,” he said firmly, pressing into his prostate again and again as Minho cried out into his palm, still trying to beg his manager to fuck him despite being unable to speak. “When you’re about to cum or if you need anything, tap on my thigh, okay?” 

Minho nodded. The mood shifted slightly after that; it became more about pleasing Minho rather than teasing him, and Minho definitely wasn’t complaining about the change in pace. His manager alternated between roughly massaging his little bundle of nerves and pumping his finger in and out in a way that almost always hit his prostate.

Everything started to feel so overwhelmingly  _ warm,  _ and much to his embarrassment, Minho could feel himself getting close just from a single finger. “Fuck, hyung,” he mumbled into his manager’s hand. He didn’t want him to stop, but his want - no, his  _ need - _ to get fucked outweighed how badly he wanted to cum in that moment.

“Hyung,” he tried again, starting to feel that familiar heat build in his gut, “Gonna cum,” he tapped his manager’s leg twice, and his manager removed his hand from his mouth and pulled his finger out just as Minho was on the verge of cumming. “Shit,” he cursed, shamelessly humping his thighs in a desperate attempt to save his orgasm.

His manager spanked him hard, causing Minho to pause. “ _Minho,”_ he said firmly, “You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to.”

“Yes, hyung,” Minho whimpered as he fell limp in his manager’s lap.

“Good boy,” his manager told him as he ran his fingers along Minho’s red ass cheeks, feeling the smooth expanse of skin. Minho moaned at the praise; it was as if the words went directly to his cock, causing it to leak precum. “Oh, you like that? You like being a good boy?”

“Yes, hyung,” Minho said again, burying his burning red face into the sheets.

“You should act like one more often then,” his manager spanked him so hard that he was sure the others would hear the loud impact. “You’ve been such a brat.”

“Minho will be good from now on,” he promised. 

“Fuck,” his manager hissed, quickly inserting his finger again. Minho had forgotten how much his manager loved it when he talked in the third person, and he decided to use it in his favor.

“ _ Hyung, _ ” he said almost tauntingly. “Will you open your little Minho up?”

His manager took a deep breath before pouring more lube onto his hand and attempting to enter another finger. Minho had naturally tensed up in preparation and was extra tight though, so he was met with more than a little resistance. He did his best to relax and let himself be opened up, but his manager still struggled.

Eventually, he just barely managed to stretch him out enough to insert a second finger, and Minho felt like he was in heaven when his manager got  _ both _ of them to hit his prostate. It took only a few pumps before Minho was close to cumming again, so he tapped his manager’s thigh despite being able to speak this time.

“What’s wrong? Is it too much?” his manager started to pull out, but was interrupted by Minho pushing his ass backwards in a frenzied attempt to keep his fingers inside of him. “Oh, or is it not enough?”

“Not enough,” he confirmed. “Minho needs more.”

“You’re so greedy,” his manager tsked, scissoring his fingers in an attempt to stretch him out enough to insert a third finger. Minho was more relaxed now, so it slid in relatively smoothly compared to the second, and Minho thoroughly enjoyed the stretch. “Can you handle a fourth too?”

“Yes,” Minho said a little too quickly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Close, but no.”

“Yes…” Minho closed his eyes, struggling to think while there were 3 fingers working him open, “Sir?” Minho questioned.

“Good boy,” his manager praised as he inserted a fourth finger. Minho flushed at both the praise and the feeling of being so open and let out a loud, drawn out moan without really thinking about the consequences. “Fuck, Minho. Shut up or I’ll have to cover your mouth again.”

“Sorry, hyung,” Minho whisper-squeaked as he was spanked. “I mean, sir,” he corrected himself before his manager could spank him again.

“It’s okay,” his manager soothed, rubbing Minho’s sore ass. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“I won’t. Minho’s a good boy.”

His manager paused, exhaling audibly, and then suddenly Minho found himself in his manager’s strong arms. He threw him down onto the bed roughly, with Minho landing on his stomach, bouncing a bit before settling down with his face in the sheets. “Sir?” he questioned, turning back to look at him.

“Stay down,” his manager commanded, “Get on your hands and knees,” he dragged him backwards abruptly by his hips, practically forcing Minho onto his knees, and Minho nearly came on the spot upon feeling how big his rough, calloused hands were on his tiny hips. His manager was stronger than expected, effortlessly pulling him to where his ass was against the bulge in his pants, and Minho could feel the indents in his skin where his manager was gripping him harshly.

“Yes sir,” Minho held himself up with wobbling arms, feeling as though he’d collapse at any moment. He was dead set on being a good boy for him though, so despite how difficult it was to stay on his hands and knees, he obeyed as best as he could.

“Good,” his manager groaned when he rolled his hips against Minho’s bare ass, “You’re so fucking good, Minho.”

“Thank you, sir,” Minho felt the compliment go straight to his throbbing cock, getting impossibly harder than he already was. He whined when his manager’s hands left his hips, but his disappointment quickly faded to arousal when he heard the sound of his manager unzipping his pants.

“Do you have any condoms?”

“Over there,” Minho pointed to his nightstand, struggling to balance on one arm, “Bottom drawer.”

“Why do you have those?” Minho’s manager tsked, but hurriedly dashed towards the bottom drawer, leaving Minho feeling exposed with his ass in the air. 

“Just in case,” Minho replied. 

“In case what?”

“In case you wanted to fuck me,” he said matter-of-factly. 

His manager nodded, and Minho swore he could see a slight blush tint his cheeks. Maybe he wasn’t as much of this confident, commanding leader as he had been acting like. He’d always thought he was cute in addition to hot, but this just confirmed his opinion.

The set of condoms was found easily; Minho had made sure they were on top of everything else, so everything would be convenient for him and he could get back to Minho as quickly as possible. His manager tore off a singular condom and ripped open the packaging effortlessly, then rushed back to his position behind Minho.

Minho looked back, able to turn his head enough to see his manager pushing his pants down to his thighs, revealing his unsurprisingly large cock. It was coloured a bright red just as Minho’s likely was, probably from being hard for so long . Minho gulped. It was not only long but very thick - thicker than any toy Minho owned - and he wondered if 4 fingers had been enough to prepare him. 

His manager fumbled with the condom a bit, and god, it was hot the way his hands shook. He was actually nervous about fucking Minho, and something about that was unreasonably attractive. 

Eventually, his manager slid the condom onto his dick in one smooth motion, then grabbed the bottle of lube that had been thrown to the side. He slicked himself up and wet Minho’s hole again for good measure, shallowly dipping his finger in to spread the lube around inside of him.

“Tell me what you want,” he demanded, his calm, commanding demeanor back as if it had never left. He slapped Minho’s ass with his cock a few times, then spread his cheeks apart using both hands.

“I want you inside of me,” Minho turned back to the front so his neck was no longer straining backwards to see, and he gulped again upon feeling his manager’s cock press at his hole. “Please, sir,” he added.

“Say it again, like you did earlier.”

Minho thought for a moment, contemplating his actions before realizing what his manager wanted. “Minho wants you to fuck him.”

“Good boy,” he praised, slowly pushing his cock inside of him. Minho gasped. He thought he might die when his manager’s cock first breached his entrance; it was so incredibly thick,  _ nothing _ could have prepared him for this, save for a bigger toy. He felt like his head was spinning. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Minho managed to choke out as he got used to the stretch. His manager just sat in place patiently with only the very tip of his cock inside of him, massaging Minho’s hips gently to soothe him.

“Are you sure?” he slid in just a centimeter more, testing Minho’s reaction.

“Fuck,” Minho’s mouth fell open in another gasp, a string of drool leaving his mouth. “Yes, I’m fine.” If his arms were wobbling slightly before, they were trembling now, threatening to crumble beneath him.

“Can I go farther?”

“Please.”

With every centimeter, Minho gasped and moaned, until finally his manager had bottomed out inside of him. Minho had never felt so  _ full _ before; it was as though he could feel every little millimeter of his cock against his walls, his tip just  _ barely  _ missing his prostate. 

“How does it feel?” his manager’s voice was strained, as if he were holding back.

“Good,” Minho whined when his manager adjusted himself inside of him, “Very good.”

“Can I move?”

“Yes,” Minho could tell he’d been struggling not to, so despite not knowing whether or not he was ready, he quickly agreed. His manager slowly slid his dick out until just the tip was inside of him again, then thrusted back in at the same speed. He set a slow, gentle pace, which was more than enough for Minho at the time being, as he was still getting used to the feeling of his manager being inside of him.

“You’re so fucking tight,” his manager complimented, “You feel so fucking good around me, god, you have to be the best I’ve ever had.”

Minho didn’t like the fact that he’d been with other people before - he was quite the possessive type - but he at least took pride in being the best out of all of them. He was well aware that he was something special; everyone he’d been with had told him something similar. He knew that now that his manager had felt what it’s like to be inside of him, he’d be able to have him whenever he wanted. He had him wrapped around his little finger.

“Minho, fuck,” his manager grunted, “Can I go faster?”

“Not yet,” Minho arched his back and adjusted himself on his manager’s cock, “Can you angle yourself down a bit?”

“Mhm,” his manager agreed, his grip on his hips tightening as he put his knees together so he could sit up taller and angle himself downwards more easily. He experimentally thrusted a few times, the third one causing Minho to nearly scream. If his manager’s fingers against his prostate felt good, his cock against that same little bundle of nerves felt like something otherworldly. “Right there?” he chuckled.

“God,” Minho cursed between thrusts, “Yes, right there. You can go faster now.”

Minho couldn’t hold back the moans that threatened to spill out of his mouth, so he just let them fill the air, along with his manager’s occasional grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck, _ ” he wailed, “hyung, need-” he didn’t know what he needed, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t focus on anything other than the feeling of his manager’s cock against his prostate.

“Shh. Put these in your mouth again,” his manager handed him his pair of panties, “If you need anything reach back and tap me, and if that’s too hard, just fall down onto your elbows.” He picked up the pace, now ramming into his prostate with nearly every thrust, his strong hands dragging Minho back and forth along his cock by the hips. Minho felt like a ragdoll, letting himself be thrown around and allowing his head to move with every thrust.

Minho didn’t know when he’d started crying, but he grew suddenly aware of the tears falling down his face. He’d never cried during sex before - he’d never felt this fucking  _ good _ before, like he was on some sort of ecstasy, on top of the world, and nothing could ruin-

The door opened loudly and the two of them cursed, looking at their intruder with wide eyes as they were caught in the act. Chan stood at the door frame for a moment as he processed what he was seeing, then his face morphed into a big frown.

“Minho!” he stormed over, looking more furious than Minho had ever seen him in his life. Before he could process what was happening, Chan was hitting his manager and trying to pull them apart. “What the fuck are you doing to Minho?” he screamed.

“No! Chan, wait,” Minho spat his underwear out of his mouth and cried out, “I wanted it, I asked him to do it.” 

“What?” Chan froze in place.

“Yeah, I- I begged for it, hyung,” Minho blushed as he recalled how desperate he’d been. 

“Why would you do that?” Chan stared at him in disbelief. 

“Because,” Minho half moaned half spoke as his manager experimentally thrusted into him again, testing Chan’s reaction. Chan gulped, and Minho swore he saw his eye twitch. “I’ve always been attracted to manager-hyung,” he said simply.

“Oh,” Chan’s face grew unreadable, and Minho wondered if this somehow hurt him. “That’s… That’s interesting.” He took a seat on the bed across from them, seemingly taking some time to fully observe the situation; his eyes traveled to Minho’s flushed cheeks, the bruises forming on his ass, the way Minho’s mouth fell open in a soft moan as his manager thrusted into him one more time. “Fuck, the others will hear him…”

“Why don’t you shut him up then?” his manager motioned for him to come closer, “Keep his mouth occupied.”

“How am I supposed to-  _ oh.”  _ The realization hit them both at the same time. “Would that be… okay?”

Minho nodded. 

“I need more than a nod, Minho,” Chan said, apprehension clear in his voice. “I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I- um…” It had been easy to tell his manager what he wanted to do to him, but for some reason, things were different with Chan. “I want you to fuck my mouth,” he said after a while. The room grew oddly silent as Chan seemed to short circuit, unable to process the directions he’d been given. 

“Right, I… Yes, I can do that,” Minho was pretty sure he was assuring himself rather than them, but that was more than alright with him. It was endearing, really. “I’ll be right back. I told the others I’d go check out the noise… I’ll tell them you’re not feeling well and want some company, or something.”

His manager resumed fucking him at the same pace he was before as soon as Chan left the room, closing the door behind him, but this time he leaned forward and placed small kisses on Minho’s back, sending shivers up his spine. “Did you like that?” 

“Yes, feels so good, hyung.”

“I meant Chan. Did you like getting caught?” Minho flushed when his manager reached around him to feel his painfully hard, leaking cock, spreading the precum across his tip. “It sure feels like you did.”

“Y-yes,” Minho said nervously, unsure of whether or not that was the right answer.

“Mmm,” his manager hummed. “I might be letting him fuck your cute little mouth, but always remember that you belong to me, Minho.”

“Yes, sir,” Minho shivered again at his words. He hadn’t realized his manager had a possessive side, and it was surprisingly hot - though he supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised, considering he found just about everything his manager did to be attractive. He couldn’t explain his attraction to him, couldn’t explain why he hadn’t tried to lure another member into his trap instead, he just knew that he wanted his manager to fuck his brains out more than anything else.

His manager grabbed his hips with both hands again, thrusting into him particularly hard as Chan walked into the room again. “Hurry up, Chan,” his manager told him impatiently as Minho moaned freely into the air, feeling so good that he was unable to care about the consequences. “We can’t let the others hear him like this.”

“No, we can’t,” Chan agreed, rushing to get in front of Minho on the bed. He unbuckled his belt with stumbling hands, then shoved his pants down past his thighs. Minho observed his half-hard cock with interest; Chan wasn’t as big as his manager, but he was still big enough for Minho to worry about how it would feel at the back of his throat.

Chan paused as he looked down at Minho, seemingly admiring his fucked out face: drool dripping out of his wide open mouth, tears streaming down his face, sweat causing his bangs to stick to his forehead. “You look so pretty like this,” he praised, jerking off his quickly hardening cock.

“Thank you, hyung,” Minho’s face must have turned a bright red, and that combined with everything else had to have made him look absolutely irresistible. He didn’t know how Chan could handle Minho  _ not _ having his dick in his mouth right then. 

Once Chan was fully hard, he started rubbing the tip of his cock along Minho’s bottom lip. “I’ve always wanted to do this...“ he trailed off longingly, and Minho briefly wondered if there was something more to that than just finding Minho physically attractive.

“You’re- fuck, hyung,” Minho moaned after another particularly hard thrust, “You’re hesitating.” He opened his mouth even wider, even went so far as to stick his tongue out to give the head of Chan’s cock a couple of kitten licks while staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Right, sorry,” Chan visibly shivered at the contact. “I’ll just…” he inhaled sharply before slowly inserting his dick into Minho’s eagerly waiting mouth. “Shit,” his eyebrows knitted together and he threw his head back in pleasure, his breath coming out in a shaky exhale as Minho closed his mouth around his cock. “ _ Shit _ ,” he repeated.

That must have been the first time he’d heard him curse in months; Chan was a bit of a goody two-shoes, and he was pretty sure he’d only heard him curse a handful of times in his life. Minho just had that effect on people, he supposed.

Chan was clearly hesitant to fuck Minho’s mouth; he just kept shallowly thrusting in, which meant Minho was going to have to do some work. Without warning, he pushed his head forward until Chan’s cock hit the back of his throat, then swallowed around him, his moans acting like a natural vibrator.

“Minho, fuck,” Chan groaned a little too loudly, earning a warning from his manager. “How are you so good at this?”

“Lots of practice, probably,” his manager answered for him, slapping his ass lightly, and then the room fell silent save for Minho’s muffled moans, the two older men’s grunts, and the sound of skin smacking against skin.

Minho did his best to be good for both of them, eagerly moving his hips backwards against his manager while sucking off Chan with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, switching between giving the head lots of attention and forcing Chan’s cock down his throat. Chan grew almost as loud as he was, and his cock throbbed in his mouth as if he were preparing to cum. 

“Come here, Chan,” Minho heard his manager say, and suddenly the wet sounds of a sloppy kiss were filling the room. Chan and his manager were  _ kissing _ right above him.  _ Minho  _ hadn’t gotten any kisses yet he realized, much to his utter dismay. He couldn’t even watch them while he had Chan’s dick in his mouth. “You’re so loud,” his manager whispered, and Minho whined against Chan’s cock when his manager took one hand off of Minho’s hip, probably to thread it through Chan’s hair. 

“Hyungs,” Minho tried to say, but it just came out as “mmph.”

“Hyungs!” he tried again, only for it to sound like a muffled scream. He reached up and tapped Chan’s leg before realizing they’d overlooked telling Chan that that was a sign he had something to say.

“I think Minho needs something,” Chan pulled away despite not knowing, looking down at Minho in worry. “What’s wrong, baby?” he scooted backwards until Minho couldn’t keep his cock in his mouth anymore.

“Minho wants attention!” he pouted.

“Minho, don’t be a brat,” his manager warned. “Chan deserves attention too.”

“Minho wants  _ all _ the attention,” Minho frowned.

“You want attention? Fine, you’ll get attention,” his manager pulled out of him, shoving him down onto the bed so his face fell right by Chan’s knees.

“No, hyung- wait. I didn’t mean-”

“Too late. Turn around, lay flat on your back.”

“Yes, sir,” Minho obeyed without question. His manager looked  _ angry _ with him, and he wanted to cry knowing it was all his fault. Everything was too good, he’d taken it for granted, he wouldn’t be able to get it back.

“Chan, touch his feet,” his manager commanded.

“I- his feet?”

“Yes.”

Chan shrugged then moved himself down beneath Minho’s feet, sitting on the edge of the bed. He lightly ran his fingers along the undersides of his feet, looking up to gauge Minho’s reaction. It felt kind of nice, tickled a little, but most of all it was embarrassing. 

“Now move to his calves.”

Chan massaged his calves, occasionally using his fingernails to trace little lines into his skin. Minho thought he understood what was going on here, and he wouldn’t mind it at all if it were anything like what he envisioned.

“His thighs.”

Chan slapped his thighs, seemingly entertained by the way they jiggled. He scratched and poked at them, massaged them, ran his fingers along his inner thighs teasingly. No matter what he did, his manager didn’t seem pleased. Eventually, Chan just said, “Fuck it,” and leaned down to kiss them, gently nibbling at them at first. When Minho reacted positively, he bit down harder, sucking on them and marking them up.

“Good. Now I want you to spread his legs apart,” his manager paused as Chan did as he was told, “and I want you to touch his hole.”

“Just touch it?”

“Yes. No matter how much he begs, cries, or screams, do  _ not _ put your finger in.”

Chan nodded, staring at Minho’s loose hole with fascination. His manager had  _ really _ stretched him out. “It’s not like that usually, you know,” Minho covered his face in humiliation, but somehow the burning sensation in his cheeks turned him on even more. “Hyung, please stop staring and just touch me.”

Chan hesitantly reached out and touched Minho’s rim, circling it with his finger. He didn’t seem to know what else to do with it, and Minho supposed there wasn’t much  _ to _ do for as long as he was forbidden from fingering him.

“Hyung, I don’t like this,” Minho whined. He hated being teased.

“But all the attention is on you, isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I just wanted kisses,” Minho cried out pathetically, tears threatening to fall from his eyes again, although this time not out of pleasure. “Sir,” Minho looked off to the side, where his manager was jerking himself off to the sight, “Please let him finger me.”

“Do you really think you deserve that after your little outburst?”

“Minho’s really sorry about that,” Minho gave him his best pitiful look, which wasn’t very difficult considering how small and pathetic he felt. “Minho will be good from now on.”

“Fuck,” Chan seemed to really take pity on him, “Just let me finger him. Or if you don’t let me, I’ll have to-”

Minho swore he’d never seen anyone act so fast. His manager ran over and pushed Chan aside before he could even finish his sentence, swatting his fingers away from Minho’s hole. “Only I’m allowed to fuck him. If you can’t follow simple directions, move.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t realize you guys were like, actually a thing…” Chan stuttered awkwardly, standing to the side of the bed, clearly unsure where to position himself now. 

“We’re not,” both Minho and his manager said at the same time.

“He’s just possessive,” Minho grinned as his manager positioned himself between his legs again, spreading his legs apart forcefully. He knew he couldn’t stay away from him. No one could. Chan would probably be begging to see him in secret after this. 

“Just a little,” his manager smiled back at him as he slicked himself up some more and lined himself up with his hole.

“Ah, hyung,” Minho gasped as his cock entered him again.

“Hyung?” his manager quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Sir,” Minho corrected himself, his face burning red for the nth time that day. He’d never get used to saying it.

“Can I be sir too?” Chan asked shyly.

Minho looked to his manager for confirmation before saying anything, and when he nodded, Minho gave him a soft “yes, sir.”

Chan looked ready to cum on the spot upon being called sir, much to Minho’s amusement. “Sir, will you come fuck my mouth again?” he asked between moans, batting his eyelashes at him.

“In… this position? I’d be sitting on your face.”

“That’s the idea,” Minho said as if it were obvious. 

Chan just shrugged. “If that’s what you want…” 

“It is.”

Chan nodded, getting back on the bed and positioning himself over Minho’s face, with one knee on either side of his head. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he slapped Minho in the face with his cock a few times, then slid it into Minho’s tight, wet heat. “Fuck.” Minho had lost count of how many times he’d cursed that day, though he was sure it had to have been more than Chan had cursed in his entire life. He loved that he could affect him that way.

His manager had to thrust from a few different angles in order to find the spot that would make Minho scream, but when he eventually did, Minho almost bit down on Chan’s cock in surprise, not expecting it to feel as good as it did. It was as though his manager’s cock was made for him, shaped perfectly to give him as much pleasure as possible. 

Minho cursed like a sailor against Chan’s cock, although no one could understand it. Minho moved his hands to Chan’s thighs, pushing down on them and urging him to go deeper into his mouth. Once again, Chan was hesitant to fuck his mouth, probably afraid of hurting him, but this time Minho couldn’t even do any of the work considering he was pinned to the bed between Chan’s thighs.

He did his best to crane his neck upwards to get more of Chan’s cock in his mouth, but it was futile; the only way he’d get more is if Chan decided to give it to him. “Fuck him properly,” his manager seemed to notice that Chan was only thrusting shallowly into his mouth. “He can handle it.”

Suddenly, it was like a switch flipped inside of Chan. He threaded his fingers through Minho’s hair, angled himself downwards, and fucked into his mouth aggressively. Minho gagged profusely, but he enjoyed the feeling of having Chan’s cock deep in his throat, of having his mouth so overwhelmingly full along with his ass. Minho felt whole. Complete.

“Yeah, just like that,” his manager picked up the pace as well, slamming into his prostate with almost every thrust, the sound of his hips hitting Minho’s thighs growing louder as he fucked him harder and faster. Minho couldn’t even try to be good for Chan and perform fancy movements with his tongue anymore; the feeling of his manager’s cock against his prostate became so overwhelming that he could only let his jaw fall slack so Chan could abuse his mouth. “Can you cum untouched, Minho? One tap for yes, two for no.”

Minho slapped Chan’s thigh once.

“Fuck, you’re so hot, such a good boy for me,” his manager grunted. “I’m close, but I won’t cum until you do.”

Minho nodded as best as he could, although he was pretty sure his manager couldn’t see it with Chan in the way. Both of the older men continued fucking into him forcefully, with his manager chasing Minho’s orgasm and Chan chasing his own, burying his cock down Minho’s throat repeatedly, at a fast, unforgiving pace. Minho honestly hadn’t thought he had it in him, but god, did Chan prove him wrong. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to speak properly for days.

A familiar yet strange feeling started building inside of him; he knew that warmth meant that he was about to cum, but something about it was so different than all of the other times he’d orgasmed during sex. He’d never came untouched before, and it was almost scary how easily his manager was going to make him do it. He swore he’d never felt so aroused in his life.

Chan’s grunts grew concerningly loud again, and he could vaguely feel his cock twitching in his mouth among everything else he was experiencing. “Minho,” Chan called out, tightening his grip on Minho’s hair. His thrusts grew erratic and Minho could tell he was about to cum, so he did his best to move his tongue along his cock while all of his senses were being overwhelmed. “Can I cum on your face?”

Minho tapped his thigh once for ‘yes’ again, and Chan pulled out of his mouth, jerking himself off by Minho’s lips. Minho grew suddenly aware of how sore his jaw was and closed his mouth, figuring Chan would like it if it landed on his face rather than in his mouth anyways, and he looked up at Chan with watery eyes. Chan was gazing down at him as if he was his world, his eyes full of adoration and lust.

“Please cum on my face, sir,” Minho half-spoke, half-moaned. 

“Shit,” Chan tilted his head back, his eyebrows furrowing, “I’m so fucking close.”

“Can I finish you off?” Minho blinked cutely, moving one of his hands from Chan’s thigh towards his cock.

“Yes,” Chan groaned as Minho took his cock in his hands, trying to match the pace Chan had set previously, Minho’s saliva acting as lubricant and helping him run his hand up and down his cock. “God, Minho, you’re so good,” he praised. 

It was only natural that Chan came quickly under Minho’s experienced fingers, his cum landing all over his face in a few strong spurts. Some of it landed on Minho’s eyelashes, which stung a little but was only mildly unpleasant. Besides, it was hard to focus on that while his manager was still gripping his hips and fucking into him and his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Minho was covered in chills and his head was tingling, and Chan only made the sensations stronger when he decided to move to Minho’s side and start playing with his sensitive nipples. Minho’s back arched and his body started reacting on its own volition, twitching and practically starting to convulse as he neared his orgasm.

Chan laid down next to him so his head was by Minho’s, and his eyes focused on Minho’s lips, clearly wanting them against his. Their plush lips met as their manager took Minho’s legs and put them over his shoulders, fucking him even deeper than before, and Minho cried out against Chan’s mouth.

Tears were falling from his eyes again, mixing with the cum on his face, and Minho could do nothing but cry and moan in pleasure as he tried his best to keep up with Chan, who was eagerly working his tongue into his mouth. There was no fighting for dominance, only Chan alternating between exploring Minho’s mouth and sucking on his tongue while Minho just laid there and let his mouth be as pliant as possible.

Suddenly, Chan pulled away, causing Minho to whine. “Shh,” Chan soothed, bringing his fingers up to Minho’s lips for him to suck on. Minho took four of his fingers into his mouth, and Chan fucked him with them, occasionally hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag. Minho was obsessed with the feeling of having something in his mouth, so when Chan tried to pull his fingers out, he whined again, biting down to keep them in place. 

“Ow,” Chan chuckled. “Okay, I won’t take them out.”

Minho let the feeling of Chan’s fingers in his mouth comfort him while he was pounded into relentlessly; they kept him grounded, kept him from feeling like he was floating off into space as the tingling feeling in his head spread across his entire body. Chan used his free hand to play with one of Minho’s nipples, rubbing it until it was a hard nub, and left wet, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

It was all too much; Minho was so incredibly sensitive, and every thrust threatened to send him over the edge. One particular thrust had his vision blurring, and then suddenly he was seeing stars, his body exploding in one mindblowing orgasm. He screamed against Chan’s fingers and bit down unintentionally, but Chan didn’t seem to mind, only staring at him with that same admiration he had in his eyes earlier. 

The way they gazed into each other’s eyes as Minho came was oddly intimate given that they had no previous relationship, and the way Chan kissed him as he rode out his orgasm certainly wasn’t platonic. This wasn’t something that had occurred between just friends anymore - no, Minho and Chan would have much to talk through later. He was positive there was something in that kiss that was beyond physical attraction.

They were interrupted by their manager bending down to leave kisses along Minho’s jawline, and then Minho began alternating between kissing Chan and kissing his manager, thoroughly enjoying all the attention he was getting from each of them. His manager kissed roughly and needily, while Chan’s kisses were soft and full of want.

Minho was starting to feel the oversensitivity from being post-orgasm wash over him, his manager’s thrusts against his prostate quickly going from pleasurable to painful. “Hyung,” he panted between kisses. 

“What is it, baby?” Minho blushed at the pet name. Chan used it earlier and it seemed natural enough - he loved to baby his members, so it’s not like he’d never been called that by him before - but coming from his manager, it sounded different somehow.

“It’s starting to hurt,” he whimpered.

“Fuck, sorry,” his manager repositioned himself to where he wasn’t hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Better?”

Minho nodded. He enjoyed the feeling of being full, of having his manager move in and out of him while he shamelessly chased his own orgasm. He loved being used for someone else’s pleasure. 

“I’m so close, god, Minho, you feel so fucking good around me,” his manager’s breath was shaky, and his thrusts were starting to falter. Minho knew it wouldn’t be long until he came; he only wished that he could cum inside of him properly, that he could fill his ass up with cum then keep it in there with a finger or a plug. If there was one thing Minho loved, it was the feeling of cum dripping down his walls, but he supposed that could be saved for another time, when they’d actually discussed that sort of thing. 

For now though, the cum on his face was enough, and the fact that his manager was actually inside of him was more than enough. He would relish every moment of this, savor it all, remember it for later.

“Fuck,” his manager slammed into him hard one final time, cumming inside of him with a groan so loud that Minho had to smother it with his mouth. He moved in and out of Minho gently, riding out his orgasm as Minho worked his tongue into his mouth, effectively silencing both of their noises.

His manager pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash carelessly, then wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He exhaled heavily and looked down to observe Minho along with Chan, who had been staring down at him the entire time.

“God, what if we put him on camera like this?” his manager asked suddenly.

“Can we? Just wipe the cum off of his face and claim he’s not feeling well. The comments would be full of support for our poor sick Minho, I’m sure,” Chan grinned evilly.

“Are you okay with that, Minho?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Minho said, still laying there in his post-orgasm daze. “Someone needs to give me a piggyback ride though. I don’t think I can walk.”

“I can do it,” both Chan and their manager said at the same time. Minho could feel the tension in the air as they went back and forth on who should be the one to carry Minho out, ultimately deciding that Chan should. People might question why Minho had been alone with his manager until he showed up, Chan reasoned, so they shouldn’t show them together.

It seemed like sound enough logic to Minho’s tired mind, so he let himself be dressed by Chan while his manager wiped the cum off of his face with a towel that’d been sitting on the floor, and then he hopped up onto Chan’s back with the manager’s help. Minho placed a soft kiss on Chan’s neck, and Chan let out a quiet “oh” as his manager glared at them. 

Minho giggled then repeated the action, purposely trying to rile up his manager, knowing full well that there was nothing he could do about it at that moment. He licked and sucked at Chan’s neck until Chan finally said, “enough.” Only then did he let off, kicking Chan as if he were a horse. “Giddy up,” he said, then kicked him again.

“Okay, alright. Do we look presentable?” Chan asked his manager.

“About as presentable as a couple of dudes who just fucked could possibly look. Minho’s hair is… a mess, but that could be chalked up to him just getting out of bed. I’m sure it’s fine, let’s go.”

“If you say so,” Chan agreed, opening the door and walking them to the kitchen, their manager trailing behind. He reached his destination and stood directly in front of the camera, ignoring the gasps that filled the room as everyone got a good look at Minho. “Look everyone, it’s Lee Know! He’s not feeling very well, but he wanted to say hi to everyone so badly that he asked me to carry him out,” he exclaimed, placing Minho in an empty chair by the kitchen counter.

“Hello everyone, I’m Lee Know!” he said with as much enthusiasm as he could possibly muster, which was not a lot by any means. Jisung handed Chan a phone, who passed it to Minho, and together they scrolled through the comments. They were all full of concern: lots of “get well soon!”s, “feel better”s, and “take care of yourself”s. Among them, Minho found one that was particularly interesting. “He looks like he just got fucked into next Tuesday,” the comment read, and Minho snorted. Yeah, that was about right.

“Hyungs, do you want some food?” Jisung offered a small bowl of ramen to Minho and Chan, and then addressed their manager. “Manager-hyung, what about you? You should eat too.”

Minho grinned as his brain hatched an idea. He struggled to stand, making sure not to show that he’d just been fucked in the ass brutally, and walked over to his manager, grabbing him by the wrist and leading him in sight of the camera. “Hyung, you really should have some food. The members worked very hard on it, isn’t that right?”

A chorus of “yeah”s filled the room and his manager stared at him blankly, seemingly wondering what he was up to. His manager took the bowl of ramen anyways and scarfed it up, likely eating it as quickly as possible so he could get off camera, but Minho wasn’t having it.

“Manager-hyung, do a dance to describe how the food tastes!” Minho exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

His manager glared at him for a split second, just long enough to catch it, then put on a happy face and did the main point of the God’s Menu dance. He looked down in shame when he finished, bowing apologetically to the audience, then quickly dashed off camera again.

They all played rock, paper, scissors to decide who should do the dishes, then their manager signalled for them to end the live. Suddenly, the room was filled with goodbyes, everyone waving excitedly at the camera, some of the members dancing around stupidly, Chan included. When the vlive ended and they were all positive the camera was off, they all turned to Minho.

“What the fuck happened to you, hyung?” Jisung asked, his eyes comically wide.

Minho shrugged, “I was napping. Chan-hyung woke me up to check on me, and I thought I’d come out here.”

“Napping my ass,” Felix snorted, tilting his head to take in the state of Minho. “Chan sure was back there with you for a while. And where has manager-hyung been this entire time, huh?”

“How should I know? I was asleep. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going back to bed.” Minho tried to walk off, but was interrupted by his manager grabbing him by the wrist.

“You’re going to pay for that later,” his manager warned, his voice hushed.

“Looking forward to it,” Minho sauntered off giddily, returning back to his room, closing the curtains above his bed and tucking himself in. He pulled the covers up to his neck, then buried his nose in his pillow, smiling as he remembered his manager’s final words to him. 

Minho knew it would happen again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! leave a comment or a kudos or maybe send me a CC if you enjoyed?
> 
> Twt: [BOTTOM_MlNHO](https://twitter.com/BOTTOM_MlNHO)  
> CC: [BOTTOM_MlNHO](https://curiouscat.me/BOTTOM_MlNHO)


End file.
